Outlaws of love
by RavenDoe
Summary: Pete can't sleep and Steve is worried. Artie sends Myka and Claudia out on a case while he himself is going to lunch with Mrs. Fredric, leaving Pete alone with Jinksy. What will Steve find out and will Pete accept his help? What will it lead to and why is Pete so afraid? Male x Male, M rated for naughtiness in the later chapters. [LattimerxJinksy]


**A/N:** Before you go all ape on me I need you to listen. This is something that I had to write, right now. It's been on my mind for like 2 weeks and I'm going nuts.

Me and my family recently found this amazing show on Netflix and it's our new family obsession. We've gotten to season 4 and my father just reviled to me that there is 2 seasons more but they don't air on Netflix, why? I don't know. So before all the ''why hasn't this happened'' and ''Why are they alive?'' shut it! 'Cause I have yet to get recover those facts myself.

But don't worry, I'll start out easily enough, no need to get your knickers twisted.

- My story, my rules.

- I decide if it's OOC enough or not!

- And you're welcomed to leave reviews but I have no interested to know how much you dislike the story by forcing myself to read your neanderthal vocabulary.

This is of course a **male x male** because when have I ever written a fic that ain't gay...

I don't know if there will be any naughtiness involved or not, seeing I have yet to come that far in my other fics but if so it will be in the latter chapters.

There ain't any bashings to occur yet and I'm not sure there will be, but it's starting to be a slight dislike towards Myka, but it might change..

And I'm sure you already know that this is a **Lattimer x Jinks** paring because I have not find one that's speaks to me yet.. only manipulating stuff and all...

**x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x**

**Outlaws of love**

**-/** Chapter **1** - Denial

Pete couldn't sleep. Ever since Steve had joined the warehouse, and reviled his sexual preference, he'd gotten longer and longer nights without any sleep. It wasn't 'cause he didn't like Steve, he was fun even though his sense of humour was ridiculously low. So he didn't have a problem with the guy, what is the problem then you might ask? Maybe it was the eyes, those crystal blue ones that always seemed to be filled with love and understanding. Or maybe it was the smirk he always wore, one that also could morph itself into one that could melt even the blackest of hearts.

Maybe you've finally caught on to Petes dilemma? No? He was attracted to Steve and it was ruining his beauty sleep. Pete didn't have a problem with gays, he loved them! They were nice smelling and... everything Pete wished he could be brave enough to be. Well he already was gay as a man could get, but showing it was a whole other journey. He knew he could seem flamboyant at times but it was all in the Pete-charm package.

He had of course experimented at collage, who doesn't? But he had never gotten far into the game so to say. Lattimer was one in the football team and well known over the campus, not as a flag waving unicorn but as one of the bachelors, ready to mingle with the ladies.

Pete had felt like a coward all his life and even now, at the warehouse were he'd made a family, he felt afraid of what their reactions might be. They seemed to be fine with Jinksy but did the same apply for him? He knew they loved him, like who could resist him; right? But did they love him enough to except something he'd hidden from them for all these years together? He didn't know.. and it was frightening.e

He had tried to wield his preference towards the female gender but alas he could not. The intimacy was strained but he'd mastered keeping his cool during his time with his ex-wife, hiding his disgust as he would sink into his one-nighters. The relationship he'd built with Kelly had ended but not because she didn't want anything to do with the endless wonders the warehouse would bring, no that had been his own made up excuse. She just didn't feel that she got anything from their relationship, that Pete was to distant and seemed to reserved and she was fed up with it.

Pete groaned into his pillow, muttering that if he wasn't gay before his relationship with Kelly he was turned during it. The girl was a whole different level of bossy than Myka and that is saying a lot.

He rolled over in his bed, looking at his alarm clock that read 05.58 and knew that the possibilities for him to sleep anything tonight was less then 0. He went and got dressed before leaving his room. It was chilly this morning and made a mental note to tell Leena that she better start warming the place up or he'll sleep outside, he'll probably be warmer that way.

''Good morning folks!'' He said cheerly, seeing that his victim of affection was currently discussing something with Leena.

''Good morning Pete, roughrou nigh?'' Leena asked in return, worried since she'd noticed that Pete had gotten himself some himself some impressive dark-circles under his eyes.

''Yeah, well don't worry; just been thinking to much.'' He said in the same good natured voiced that seemed to calm her but it didn't erase her worries. Steve noticed that it hadn't been a lie but something told him that it was the thing Pete had been thinking about was what the problem. Pete had seemed skittish around him and made more awkward attempts to joke with him. He liked Pete, a lot, but if he was the problem he felt uneasy they needed to talk.

Before Steve could comment on his thoughts Myka and Claudia made their appearance in the room and knowing that agent Baring would go all ''talk and i'll listen'' mode on Pete made him shut up for now.

x_x_x 

''Man why can't I go? Me and Mykes are like Batman and Robin! We're the A team!'' Pete whined.

''Have you looked at yourself? Just as sneeze and you would collapse.'' Artie grumbled as he collected his things in his bag.

''I'm not! A couple of coffees and I'll be fine!'' Pete protested, but shut up when Artie glared intensified.

''You'll stay with agent Jinks while Claudia goes with Myka and that is final!'' Artie yelled as he shrugged on his jacket.

''But-, where are you going?!'' Pete yelled in despair, he couldn't be left alone with Steve; it was dangerous. He thought over dramatically.

''I'm going to lunch with Mrs. Fredric, now behave yourselves.'' He said as he walked the girls out. What was left was silence that thickened by the minute. Pete awkwardly coughed as he sat himself on one of the computer chairs while Steve stood and observed him.

''So... what to do now..'' Pete stated as he wiggled on the chair. Steve didn't say anything but directed one of his boy catching smirks at him.

''Well you could alway tell me what you've been thinking about..'' Steve said innocently, shocked when Petes cheeks went crimson red

''Nothing, absolutely nothing! It's nothing, nope nothing at all...'' Pete hurriedly said in defence, horrified that he was blushing.

''Wow calm down, I'm about to pass out from the strength of that lie.'' Steve said worried now. Pete put his head in his hand, damn that perfect blue-eyed lie detector.

''Just leave it, it's nothing.'' Pete said feeling his blush fade slightly, he felt embraced but not because of Steve per say but because if there was anyone he didn't want to find out it was Steve. Said man was walking up to the shorter male, putting his hand for comfort on the others shoulder but got violently pushed away.

Pete noticed in despair the hurt that flickered in those gorgeous orbs and stammered his apology. Steve could only come to one conclusion for Petes behaviour and it was one that broke his heart.

''You're afraid of me aren't you?'' Steve asked accusingly.

''No! Not at all, I like you man; what are you saying!?'' Pete choked out, nervously laughing after wards, strengthening Steve's suspicions further unconsciously.

''Yeah? Well why are you so nervous around me? Why can't you joke with me like you did the first days of my arrival? What changed?'' He pointed out. Pete was freaking out, Steve had gotten it all wrong and he couldn't think of a way to fix it without revealing the truth. Steve took the silence as a confession and stalked towards the door.

''He-hey! Were you going?! Yo-'' Pete was about to deny it when he got shot a glare he never could have fathom the taller male to be able of.

''Leaving, doesn't want to scare you anymore. Will it make you feel better when the _faggot_ leaves the room?'' He asked sarcastically as he opened the door.

''No! Stop! Jinksy you've got it all wrong!'' Pete said in desperation. Steve paused at the door, noticing that he couldn't detect a lie from him, actually Pete hadn't told a lie during their verbal dispute besides denying that something was wrong.

''Then what is it?'' He asked in concern, yet feeling defensive. Pete sighed, glad that he'd at least been able to stop his friend from leaving.

''I'm not afraid of you, but I'm terrified of myself..'' Pete admitted, making Steve rush over towards him; concern emitting from him in waves.

''What? Why? Are yo-'' Pete chuckled sadly but grateful for the concern.

''I'm fine, really it's just.. when you joined our team you brought a lot of other things with you.. and of course you had to be fucking perfection itself too..'' Pete muttered. Steve was confused yet amusingly flattered at the comment, he was about to voice his concern but Pete sensed it and hushed him.

''I...'' Pete started but felt that he couldn't finish, he wanted to go upstairs and cry and hide from the world. He couldn't believe that he was about to out himself in front of the man that threw wet dreams material at him during every waking hour.

''Pete? You know you can tell me anything right?'' Steve told him gently, smiling his usual loving and understanding smile, making Petes heart turn to mush. Pete nodded, and cried out a relived laugh as the tears fell from his eyes; doubling Steve's worry.

''It's just..'' Taking a deep breath, and directing his stare at the wall he braced himself.

''I'm gay..'' He said, it was out and he clenched his eyes tight, letting the tears of shame run down his cheeks and waited for the mocking laughter.

''You're what?'' Steve whispered in shock. Pete threw himself up from the chair in frustration.

''I am a _bumhole-engineer_, a _donut puncher_, I'm an _anal assassin_.'' Pete sneered out, using a few of the words he'd been hearing during his growth, being bullied over something he hadn't even fathomed would be one of the hardest truths about himself in his lifetime.

Steve walked towards the crying man, arm stretched out to bring comfort once again; understanding Petes struggles.

''Pete, it's okay; it's _okay_'' emphasising that it was alright, that he wouldn't judge him. Pete looked at him for the first time during his confession seeing only acceptance and understanding.

''It is?..'' Pete asked quietly, receiving a nod and the smile he loved to see. Steve held his arms open and Pete tumbled into his embrace, mumbling that he must have gotten something in his eyes; making Steve's chest rumble in a quiet laughter, nodding his head in amusement despite knowing better.

x_x_x

It was late and both Arthur and Leena had gone to bed while the girls still was in Rome hunting the artefact. Steve and Pete sat in the dining room drinking tea as they talked. Steve hadn't questioned Pete further on his outing, deciding that Pete needed a chance to calm down. Instead they'd talked about sports, food and countries they'd like to visit. They had gone over family members that both had passed and was still somewhat present in their life's and what type of music they liked to listen too.

Pete found out that Steve was just as much of a jazz fanatic as he and they decided that on their next day of they'd go to a jazz club to have a drink, well Steve would while Pete would bring his soda-can.

''..-and that's why Myka got to use the gloves, didn't want little Pete to stop functioning; but man I would have been badass!'' Retelling their encounter with the masked vigilant in Detroit. Steve had genuinely been amused by Petes attics, glad that he finally had gotten the chance to know the man behind the inappropriate jokes. He noticed that Pete had seemed to fall at ease with him aswell, he seemed more secure and surer of himself and even though he noticed the pretty flush Pete sometimes would were the man seemed to have lost the weight that was holding him down.

''Pete.. why'd you been so afraid of accepting who you are? Like you said before, there is nothing wrong with being gay..'' Steve started, noticing how Pete would tense up. Steve was about to apologise for bringing it up again but was stopped.

''I know it's not.. but people always leave me and it feels like I'm giving them a reason by telling them the truth, by being different..'' Pete confessed, stalking to the sofa and then closing his eyes while remembering the pain. He had gotten beaten up so badly he had been put in a coma when he was 12. He hadn't understood then that he wasn't interested in the female gender, he had just been a target for the teenage bullying.

''Yet you're so accepting of other.. Pete you don't have to hide, if people decides to leave; let them. Give room for those who will accept you, love you and keep you close at all times.'' Steve said with fierceness pouring from his speech as he walked to sit beside Pete on the couch.

Pete smiled and chuckled softly. Steve was of course right, but it hurt every time someone left just as much as the one before. Knowing that there was something that Pete had done too drive them away, that there was something he either lacked or they disliked about him.

''Thanks Jinks.'' Pete said as he rested his head on the back of the couch. Steve only hummed as he ran his fingers through the chocolate strands, making Pete hum in appreciation. Pete fell asleep soon after, Steve never once stopped running his fingers through the hair. And there they fell asleep, without worry or care,well..until they found theirselves in a compromising position the they after, but more about that in the next chapter.

**x_x_x_x_x_x**

A/N:

Do we like it so far? I think there will be at least two more chapters or maybe even 3 but we will have to wait and see if you like it!

Thanks for reading, if you have any thoughts, questions or concerns feel free to contact me by either leaving a review or by sending a **PM**.

** -, **See you next time gorgeous ~

_/2538 words, 6 pages./ _


End file.
